Primordial Force Physiology
Power to transform into or have a physical body made up of primordial force. Technique of Primordial Force Manipulation. Opposite to Apocalyptic Force Physiology. Also Called *Primordial Force Mimicry Capabilities User is made of or can transform their body completely into primordial force. Users' transformed form is anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of primordial force, in which case, it contains all organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. The user is the embodiment of the ancient primordial force that which brought forth the creation of everything, thus the user has infinite control over all creation and everything that which was generated by primordial force, also due to themselves being composed of the ancient force they may gain further or absolute control over their own being in which cases they can achieve anything that they may choose, as such can achieve omnipotence. Nigh Formed Primordial Force Beings are or can change into mostly physical beings, with the primordial force flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. Their power is mostly focused to their bodies and while they gain some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. Full-Formed Primordial Force Beings are completely formed of primordial force, without anything truly left from their physical form. They gain impressive control over their form and vast capacity to expel primordial force in various ways. Applications 'Nigh Formed Primordial Force Beings' *Disease Immunity *Limited Primordial Force Manipulation *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Pain Suppression *Shapeshifting *Supernatural Condition 'Full-Formed Primordial Force Beings ' *Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Affinity *Creation or Omnificence Genesis *Flight/High-Speed Flight *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Omnifarious *Pain Suppression *Primordial Force Manipulation *Quintessence Force *Supernatural Condition/Absolute Condition **Supernatural Speed/Absolute Speed *Telekinesis Associations *Absolute Existence *Absolute Force Manipulation *Almighty Link *Alpha Reality **Omni-Reality Creation *Causa Sui Physiology *Concept Manipulation *Creation and Destruction Embodiment *Existential Perfection *Grand Design Construction *Nonexistence *Omnilock *Omnipotence *Omniverse Manipulation *Origin Manipulation *Pataphysics Manipulation *Primordial Embodiment *Primordial Force Manipulation *Quantum Foam Manipulation *Self Origin Manipulation *Totality Manipulation *Ultipotence *Undetermined Existence *Unity Limitations *The power and control over the primordial force the user has depends on how much of it flows through their being if they are a Nigh-Formed Being *Due to its ancient and primal nature, control over it may be difficult for and be a danger to Nigh-Formed Beings Known Users *Two-Faced Goddess (Forgotten Realms); before their separation *Primordial Beings (Mythology) **Amun/Amunet (Egyptian Mythology); Primordial Air/Invisibility **Heh (Egyptian Mythology); Primordial Eternity/Infinity **Heka (Egyptian Mythology); Primordial Force **Kuk (Egyptian Mythology); Primordial Darkness **Neith (Egyptian Mythology); Primordial Waters of Creation **Nu/Naunet (Egyptian Mythology); Primordial Waters of Creation **Protogenoi (Greco-Roman Mythology) **Nhanderuvuçu (Guarani Mythology) **Trimurti (Hindu Mythology) *Lord of Nightmares/L-sama (Slayers); as the Sea of Chaos Gallery The Universe.jpg|The Universe. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physiology Category:Omni Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers